lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leafsfanatic22
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cole Phelps page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Reply Its good to see another user on this wiki :), I can't think of anything right now but there's plenty to do on this wiki so I'm sure you'll find something. Tom Talk 11:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) As long as there aren't too many quotes and its relevant they can be anywhere, though we do try to have one at the top of every character article. Tom Talk 16:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Naked City is a Vide desk case, so the Traffic one presumably comes first. Tom Talk 15:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Why are you removing the Characters category from relevant pages. Tom Talk 23:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I think there may be some kind of glitch, anyway as long as it wasn;t intentional then its fine. Tom Talk 00:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, could you just do a minor edit to the Cole Phelps page, change the spelling of a word or something, I'll change it back after, it doesn't have to be correct, don't add or remove a category though, I want to see if there is a glitch. Tom Talk 00:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) And all the categories went, don't edit until I get this sorted, thanks. Tom Talk 00:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The problem seems to have been fixed, can you do a minor edit to the Cole Phelps page again so we can find out for sure. Tom Talk 16:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The glitch is fixed :). Tom Talk 16:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wikia were making changes to the new editing system. Tom Talk 16:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Your last edit to that page didn't cause the category to be removed, it was removed from a previous edit. Tom Talk 00:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Rockstar are in talks with Sony and Microsoft about it, its likely but not confirmed yet. Tom Talk 11:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks :). Tom Talk 09:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you like a promotion to Patrol Officer? Tom Talk 09:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Its just so you can revert vandalism and bad edits easier, it doesn't take any extra time, and 4th Hale is no longer a patrol officer and he's no longer welcome here. Tom Talk 16:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so do you want to be a Patrol Offier? And 4th Hale didn't make as many edits as his profile suggests, the majority of those edits were messages to users, mainly me, and comments on blogs, he created a few pages with no info on them and thats about it, honestly your probably ahead of him on useful main page edits. Tom Talk 16:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Liendax Hey Leaf congrats on your promotion to Patrol officer. I guess you could say we're partners now, right? Anyway just wanna let you know thanks for all the clean-ups you've been doing, especially to the biographies I've been doing, much appreciated. Liendax 19:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Anyway I've only started out as a patrol officer a few days ago, so whatever you know is as good as what I know. It doesn't seem that complicated though just view the edit then click "rollback", that way the edit can't be redone. That's all I know, any other questions, you may want to ask Tom. Take care. Liendax 21:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It can be seen when you check his ID in his wallet. Tom Talk 22:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Leaf, just keep keep your eyes open on the recent activity page and generally there will be only minor corrections. For now can you check out my edit on Lorna Pattison, I'm not particularly happy with the Events and trivia section and the grammer needs fixing. Liendax 19:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Basically the final outcome depends on when you discover the knife, either at the beginning or after the visit to central morgue. Check the case page, there should be 2 videos to demonstrate this. Liendax 19:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Dunn was there, there were quite a few people there and we could only see the backs of there heads, its more than likely Dunn is one of them, I'll study the scene more closely and try and get a list of the attendees. Tom Talk 19:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Mayor Fletcher Bowron. Tom Talk 20:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've put the complete list on his page, could you please section the Cole Phelps page better, thanks. Tom Talk 20:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cole's Funeral Thanks for the edit on Lorna, much clearer and comprehensive, whe you get the chance check out my edit on Dudley Lynch. I didn't see Snadler at the funeral, the fact that Peterson succeded him is a valid point. In fact one could speculate that the Police Chief sold out Sandler in his dealings with the SRF to protect himself and to secure Peterson's place as new D.A. which was their agreement. Liendax 20:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter I've sorted it out now. Tom Talk 22:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Ray :). Thanks for the Dudley clean-up. I did an edit on Fletcher Bowron, there wasn't much to add but take a look for yourself. I should be able to do similar edits on the other SRF characters (Worrell, Sandler etc). If you have any other requests let me know. Liendax 10:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hugo Moller I was thinking the same thing when I played the game. I find it strange that Galloway and Phelps say that Hugo is the guy who killed his wife even if Eli Rooney is in jail. Either it's a goof in the game that Rockstar forgot to fix or Galloway and Phelps knew that Eli was innocent but decided that charging a pedophile is better than making Michelle an orphan. Donnelly's joy at the diner suggests that charging Eli is canon. SyphonFilter1987 12:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback If a user has made numerous bad edits to a page check the edit and below the undo button there is a Rollback button, it will revert it to how it was before tehy edited it, its also quicker than undo but I'd rather you undo edits that aren't vandalism or obviously bad and write the reason in the summary, or you could rollback and leave the user a message as to why you reverted there edits. Tom Talk 14:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheers Ray, I do have a great appreciation for the characters and events of the game. I'm thinking of doing an edit Kelso and Elsa. There's generally a lot of persons of interest pages to do. Liendax 16:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rockstar Games wiki Hi Leaf, it's Ilan. I'v started a new Rockstar Wiki, and I need a LA Noire expert. Are you in? -- Ilan xd 12:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm glad your better :). Tom Talk 18:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The person that gets you a 5 star rating :). Tom Talk 18:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Greetings Leafsfanatic22, are you interested in becoming an b'crat?--4th Hale (Talk) 19:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :To clear a few things up, per this I was only asking you if want to be a b'crat at another wiki, secondly I'm called 4th Hale not 4th hale so try to be a little smarter next time.4th Hale (Talk) 19:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The Bruce Lee Wiki.--4th Hale (Talk) 19:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well then, thanks for your time. If you know anyone who is interested in Bruce Lee, tell them about an open spot, I'll be happy to give them rights.--4th Hale (Talk) 19:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Galloway Page Hey Partner. I just did my edit for Rusty. Personally I like that line that sums up the cases and suspects, I left it as it is because it's to the point and avoids repitition. I've done what I can, there's definitely room for punctation and possibly grammer clean up. Take care Liendax 21:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Indeed we do, I don't call you partner cos I like the way it sounds. We work well towards adding, improving and correcting very important articles and we support and gratify each other's work. I just did my edit on Elsa and I haven't been this proud of myself since Garret Mason (yes, that was ME!!). I'm gonna do Jack Kelso and maybe add a bit to Phelps. Take care Ray. Liendax 00:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply No, I don't think they should really so if you come across any please remove them. Tom Talk 10:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Done Bekowsky, but forgot to sign in :S I'm gonna move and do Courtney Sheldon and Jack Kelso.Liendax 15:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, I made a start on Jack Kelso but I haven't finished it because it's the longest biography I've added so far. The events section needs finishing and the trivia section will end a clean. I'm taking a break from it for now, but you're welcome to help finish it. It might need some cutting down, because it's longer than I anticipated. I can definitely work Roy Earle, so you can leave that to me.Liendax 10:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I just finished Jack Kelso's biography and it was exhausting . Check over it when you can and do any corrections, I'm gonna want your opinion on it because I still keep thinking that it's a little extensive. I'll make Roy Earle my next priority, just leave that to me. Cheers Liendax 15:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ray. Checked over you Dewey and Coombs edits and they're good, detailed and precise. I had a feeling that you or at least someone would ask about my name... Anyway "Liendax" is an anagram of my name but with an x added to it. I'll let you figure it out and I'll keep you informed of any other edits. Cheers Liendax 10:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ray. If you want, come to see my wiki -- Ilan xd 05:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea :). Tom Talk 12:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and maybe Incarcerated in brackets if they are arrested in a case. Tom Talk 13:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That just occured to me, don't do the incarcerated thing :). Tom Talk 14:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You managed to get it right, but I won't say which one was correct, gotta protect my secret identity xD. Anyway, I've just done a much needed edit on Leland Monroe (working my way up to the bigger fish), I think you'll be surprised. I'm gonna do the other SRF characters, Fontaine will probably be my next priority. Cheers Liendax 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No but I'll have one soon :). Tom Talk 21:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I think thats a good idea. Tom Talk 20:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man Hey Ray, I'd like you to look over Clovis Galletta and Everett Gage. Just finished doing Angel, enjoy. P.S. it's good to be back, partner. Liendax 22:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on Ira soon, Fontaine will be next. Not sure what to do after that, so I'll appreciate any other suggestions. Cheers Liendax 00:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Sounds good :). Tom Talk 19:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) When you edit a page there is a add features and media ''section ''to the side, select photo then find the photo your looking for and add it to the page, if you want a gallery then select gallery and find all the images you want. Tom Talk 19:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can, like I sai you need to select gallery and then select all the photos you want, they are lined up nicely automatically once the gallery is created. Tom Talk 20:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No, not until it's confirmed. Tom Talk 21:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You can contact them through Rockstar Support though they mainly help with in game and technical issues, some of them don't have a great knowledge of in game stuff like characters so I'm not sure if they'll be much help, Team Bondi would have a better idea but I doubt you'll be able to contact anyone who worked for them. Tom Talk 00:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC)